The Nightmares of Sleep
by DebbiedooM
Summary: This goes deep into the tragic life of Earl C. Cain Hargreaves as he experiences even more turmoil than he ever imagined. A new villain comes into play with the return of old enemies.


Woot! My first fanfic! Hope you all enjoy it

Spring was the time of year when everything seemed to be pure again. The harsh winter's snow had come and washed away all the troubles of yesterday leaving nothing but the feeling of renewal and peace. This feeling was rather universal and everyone had a sense of it. But what if your life was far from purity? What if there was nothing that could rid all the pain you've ever experienced? Poor Cain Hargreaves; he was the unfortunate soul who had to live a troubled life like this.

It was a normal day in the busy city of London. People walked about the streets happily attending to everyday matters. Things were being bought and sold. The bars were lined with smiling couples and the bachelors. Nothing was out of place. All was same at the Hargreaves home as well. In that mansion lay a bored Cain upon the living room sofa. Riff was slowly entering the room with a silver tray of tea and Mary Weather was sprawled on the floor looking at a messy newspaper.

"I want to go out today! It's so nice and sunny. Cain, will you take me into town?" Little Mary Weather whined to her older brother.

"No," Cain said sternly while sitting up, "It's much too crowded. You'll get hurt."

Riff set the tray of tea down onto the little table that sat in front of the Earl. Carefully he poured the light tea into a cup. He situated Cain before standing next to the couch he sat on. Cain took a small sip of tea while watching his sister pout.

"Aww, c'mon! I'll be careful! Please?" She sat up leaning back on her feet. Her eyes grew wide with a pleading gaze and were becoming a bit glossy. Her blonde hair framed her face so nicely; it was impossible to say no to a girl like her.

Cain sighed. "I told you no. Don't you remember what I told you yesterday? Your piano playing needs practice," He shifted in his seat and crossed his leg over the other. His arms stretched out on the back on the couch with the tea cup in his right hand.

"Excuse me, my lord, but it really wouldn't be a bother. I could watch over and make sure nothing happens to her." Riff said quickly after clearing his throat.

The black haired boy got up without any look of emotion. With the tea still in hand he started to walk away from the living room area. Right before he made an exit Cain stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"My answer is still no."

"I hate you, brother!" Mary Weather shrieked. She stood up and headed for the couch. She picked up one of the thick cushions, and in a very unladylike manner, hurled it at Cain's back. Riff made a look of discontent and tried to stop the cushion in mid-flight. Such a plan failed miserably.

The surprising thump to the back startled Cain. He hadn't seen the cushion coming as he had already started to walk away. The impact caused him to drop his tea. The precious porcelain shattered at his feet and the hot liquid splashed along with it. Cain sighed and buried his head in his hand. A maid came around a corner with a rag and another tray. She picked up the pieces and wiped up the mess. She was gone as quick as she came. Cain turned around to find a very angry little girl and a very distraught young man.

"You never let me do anything! I can take care of myself!" With that said, Mary Weather quickly ran out of the room heading toward the front door. There was a small creak and soon the door could be heard slamming shut.

"My lord…" Riff said as he walked in Cain's direction.

"Follow her. Don't let her out of your sight." Cain demanded. Riff nodded and left his friend alone to contemplate.

Somehow Mary had already run into town without hurting herself. It was probably the lack of thought. Wouldn't that have caused her to fall, though? It didn't matter. She just needed to get out. She really wished Cain hadn't acted the way he did. That's one of many things that bothered her about her over protective brother.

Mary's running came to a slow walk. She panted a bit trying to catch her breath. She was finally out and about the busy city streets. There was so much to see in her little eyes. But when she stopped at a shop window a sudden hand was placed upon her shoulder. A small gasp escaped her mouth. Mary froze with fear. Maybe she should have listened to Cain. It could have been anyone standing behind her. She just hoped it wasn't anyone dangerous. She decided to just get it over with.

As she whipped around the hand was thrown off of her. Mary's eyes widened for a moment but quickly narrowed with rage. It was Riff. He was probably a lot worse than anyone else Mary Weather feared.

"He sent you after me, didn't he? I can't believe him!" Mary said angrily. Riff sighed knowing it was no use trying to reason with her.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't just ignore him." He tried to give her a small smile but that angry little pout on her delicate features wouldn't budge.

She sighed and folded her arms. Oh well. It was better than nothing. After a moment of standing in silence she decided to just enjoy the time she had out and away from the house. Riff walked close and kept his eye on her and on any looking suspicious people. Minutes had passed by and they were finally in the town square. Many people were gathered around just talking. Others were walking about just as they were and some people just stood aimlessly. One person caught Mary's eye. He was a very mysterious looking. He was covered in a dark cloak with jewels on his hands. His poor feet were bare and looked very harsh and dirty. It was obvious he wasn't from the London area. It was obvious he wasn't even from Europe. He looked like he was from Africa. Mary decided to walk by him and get a closer look. Riff took caution and trailed by close. Just as she was walking by the man grabbed her by the wrist. Both Mary and Riff gasped. He gazed up from his hooded cloak and began to speak unclear words to her. The only thing she was able to hear was the word 'sandman'. He released her wrist and went back to his normal standing position. Riff quickly pushed Mary along and they went on their way.

"What was with that man?" She asked Riff while looking over her shoulder. Just as she did the man looked in their direction shouting things like 'beware' and more of the 'sandman' talk. It was clear he didn't speak English but it was also clear he knew some words.

The two of them continued walking for another hour or so. Neither of them spoke any more about the man who had approached them, but Mary couldn't help but hold onto her wrist. Riff noticed her worry and kept her close as they walked on home. Hopefully the Earl wouldn't be too harsh upon their arrival. He probably would be. He'd probably be even more furious if he found out about what happened. That's why Mary decided to keep it a secret. She did beg Riff to do the same, but she couldn't be sure. Knowing Cain, if he found out they wouldn't hear the end of it.


End file.
